Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Pie & Apple Juice
by say-chan
Summary: [a PREQUEL to GHOST OF YOU AND ME] KURTTY chapter two : After Kitty's breakup, Kurt decides to take the rebound, only problem is: he's too shy to ask her to the dance... please R&R !
1. Strawberry Shortcake

**strawberry shortcake, blueberry pie and apple juice **

by: say-chan

* * *

**disclaimer::** hey guys!! ^-^ i'm quite on a roll!! ^-^ i'm too lazy to update my website (which i will be doing this christmas) so i guess i'm back in the business! i still have to brainstorm about tears in heaven... so sorry people... another kurtty by yours truly.... x:men-evolution is not mine... so please don't sue me... ^-^

**NOTE:** before anything else, this is a **PREQUEL to GHOST OF YOU AND ME**... **strawberry shortcake, blueberry pie and apple juice** is a trilogy. i **won't be updating** ghost of you and me until i finish this... sorry guys... ^^.

* * *

_~ Turn and walk away... that's what I should do... my head says go and find the door... my heart says I found you...~_

_**Part One : Strawberry Shortcake**_

I looked down on the plate that was set in front of me. A white triangular- shaped cake with a strawberry on top. Strawberry shortcake. This was the only dessert that made me feel a whole lot better. I wouldn't want to spoil my whole day by contemplating on what happened... I just... I'll just let it go.

I was talking to myself again. I shook those things away and picked up my fork. I heard the chime on the cafe door ring. I looked over my shoulder and saw him. Kurt Wagner. He smiled as he spotted me and started to move towards my direction.

"Hi, Keety. What's up?" he asked as he took a seat across me. The waitress came over and offered a menu to him. He refused it and smiled. "I'll have a blueberry pie, please." he said as the waitress nodded and left the table. "Let's get this over with, Kurt." I sighed as I picked up a big German language book from my bag.

I opened the book to a certain page as he, too, did so. The waitress came over and placed a plate over at his side. "Would you like something with that?" she asked. He glanced over at me and I nodded, showing him that I'll have the usual. "We'll have two glasses of apple juice, _danke_."

The waitress left the table in a hurry. He looked down at his blueberry cake, picked up the fork and sliced it. I shook my head and looked down at the page of my book. The print on the book seemed to become harder to comprehend. The letters started to become blurry.

I shoved these thoughts away. I thought I was just imagining things. But when the events from a week ago flashed by my mind, I faltered. I sighed and somehow tried to hide my emotions... but the incident was still burned into my head... as if it won't go away.

~flashback~

'_Dear Kitty,_'

I read the first few lines of his letter and felt a sudden throb of my chest. _What was this letter all about?_ I flopped down to my bed and began to read.

'_I hope that when you read this letter, you're safe, as you've always been. You know what? it was a while ago when I last saw your beautiful smile. And I hope that smile is still in your face when you read this. That cute, sweet smile that you always flash when you see me passing by. I've always said it, and I'll say it again, I love you._'

I smiled as I read further. Lance was such a joker. But joker or not, he still finds ways to make me smile. _Lance..._ I sighed and read on, my curiosity deepening even more.

'_You see, Kitty, you've always been there for me... And I want you to know that nothing's ever gonna change that. We've had our own shares of ups and downs, but we're still here. It's hard to stay in a relationship... but we're okay. I want you to know that I miss you, every second that I'm alone, every minute you're not with me, every hour without your voice ringing in my head, every day I don't see your smile._'

My eyes widened as I re-read the paragraph once again. This was getting confusing. My heart raced as my mind formulated different conclusions. _What was Lance saying?_

I bit my lip as I heaved all the courage to read more.

'_You know me very well, Kitty. I don't write letters like this... to anyone. But if it's for you- I would do it. You know that I would do anything for you. Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say. I want you to know that I'll always stand right by your side. I'll always protect you- your happiness... our happiness._'

My brow creased as I read between the lines, trying to search for words that were not written on that piece of paper. I tried to analyze the things that were going to happen at the end of this letter.

The Lance that made this- was different from the one I knew. He's changed somehow...

'_Kitty, I knew that this moment would come... I knew because before I even tried to get you to know me more- tried to make you love me with all of you, I couldn't. There was this one thing that was always stopping me to become someone who was perfect- just like you._'

By this time, tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall's raging waters. I had predicted the right outcome. _But... why?_ I asked myself, as my voice cracked, my throat hanging dry. I sniffed and allowed the tears flow down my cheeks.

I picked up the letter that had fallen down the floor and with all my courage, decided to finish it.

'_I've always hoped that you'll love me back, that you'll love me more than I love you. I've always prayed that this moment wouldn't happen... But, Kitty, I'm not blind to see what's happening. It's not easy to say goodbye from a dream, a dream you've always wanted to have. But, a dream is always a dream. And dreams don't come true the way I want them to. I've always waited... I've always wanted to linger... on every moment that we're together. But I don't want to make myself stupid for hoping on a someday that won't ever come._

_All I did was cause hurt to you. All I did was to cause pain. I know that a while ago as the very last time I'll ever see you smile at me. That smile that warmed my heart. I'll always be longing for that someday... dreaming of that someday... living for that someday... I'll see your smile._

_I know that you won't come back to me. I know that you won't even love me again. But- if you tell him how you feel... and if that elf hurts you... I'll always be here to catch you... even if I'm not the one that made you fall... I love you, Kitty... at least for the very last time, I get to say that..._

_Always, Lance._'

I was speechless... My line of thought dropped dead... He... Lance was...

~end flashback~

I snapped out of my reverie as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Keety?" I heard the elf's German accent. "Is there something wrong? Am I going too fast?"

I lifted my eyes from the book that I was supposed to be reading and wiped the tear away. I looked at him and he smiled. "You weren't listening to the crap I was saying, were you?" he asked.

I shook my head as he rolled his eyes. "You won't be passing German if you don't listen to the fuzzy dude..." his sentence was cut as he looked into my eyes. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. I put up my defense and shook my head again. "No... I'm sorry, Kurt. It was just something I was thinking about... Nothing important."

"Eyes don't lie, Katzchen. If you don't want to tell me, you're free not to. Just... don't lie." he said as he turned his attention to the almost finished blueberry pie he ordered. I picked up the half-full glass of apple juice and sipped it.

I again stared at the plate that once held my 'strawberry goodness' and sighed. Something in me just couldn't resist. Something just couldn't hide anything from him. Sighing, I asked, "You really want to know?"

~*~

I stared at the ground, looking at the leaves that flew with the blowing wind that passes by every now and then. My hand fell limply on my side as scenes again flashed right before my eyes.

_'There was this one thing that was always stopping me to become someone who was perfect- just like you...'_

I felt so stupid. I felt so stupid because I kept blaming myself- for what happened... for things that I should have done... for things that I didn't do. Regret... it was such a deep word... a word that was almost as dense as the word love itself. How would you know if you're giving too much of something... if you don't know how to give too little?

How would you know if you're hurting, if you don't even know what it's like to be hurt? How would you know what it's like to cry, if you haven't cried yourself? How would you know much about waiting, if you haven't experienced doing so?

I felt like a total loser. Finding things on my own, and learning the hard way was much more difficult than it really is. So, it was true... that words were such dense things that are easier said than done. Lies... these lies are packed up on top of the other... but then... how would you know truth if you don't even know lies?

_'I'll always be here to catch you... even if I'm not the one that made you fall...'_

There it was again. I imagined his voice speaking to me. His words made my heart sore like sharp daggers aimed directly at it. I needed to be strong. But the thought of me pondering on one thing that I passed by a week ago, made me think twice.

I felt my knees weaken. _What were beliefs for if no one respected them either?_ I was simply talking rubbish. I was again looking for a way out. An escape route... to a someday that I've always dreamt of. I shook my head, trying to drive thoughts of mere hope and pleasure away. I wanted to stop the mental torture and chaos that was happening in me. But how can I stop it, if I'm the one causing it?

I felt my line of thought snap as I stared at the ground again. But it wasn't a lump of dried leaves that was before me, but a pair of shoes. I looked up and I saw him, offering me an ice cream cone.

I felt my whole body falter. The one and only person that was interrupting me from loving Lance- from giving my whole heart completely... was standing before me, smiling and offering an ice cream cone. I felt tears rimming my eyes. I no longer had the strength... nor the will to even contradict what my actions were to show next.

I threw myself in his arms. He let the ice cream cones he was holding, go, as I buried my face on his chest. "I want this to stop... It's so... difficult, Kurt. It hurts." I whispered. I felt his hand support me, he picked up my face with his hand and stared at my tear-stricken face. I could tell the concern... the worried expression on his face.

"Keety... what's wrong?" he asked in a whisper. I again buried my face in his chest. Overwhelmed with emotion, I couldn't speak. But then, there was this something... it was my inner voice... telling me that... I have to tell him.

"Kurt... Lance said-" I began, my voice creaking. I stopped in mid-sentence, as a hiccough escaped my lips. I heaved all that was left in me and whispered. "He broke up with me."

"Keety... I'm sorry..." he said. I figured that he didn't know what to say either. "Don't be." I said. I should've listened to my heart... when it told me... when it screamed out the name of the one it really loved...

"Kurt..." I sighed, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Hush, Keety. Don't worry... It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be alright. I won't leave you, I promise."

I was left speechless. But for that same moment in time, as I watched the sun set before us, I felt better. Maybe because of him. Maybe because of strawberry shortcake. Or maybe-

I watched as the sun set on the purple horizon. And as I did, I leaned next to him. And it felt good... to have someone beside you as the night fell... to have someone beside you... as you hope for a tomorrow that's a whole lot better than today.

* * *

a/n:

hey peepz!! i finally finished the first part of the strawberry shortcake, blueberry pie and apple juice trilogy!! ^^. yey! the title may be a little bit stupid, but i assure you that all of these things will play a huge part on the story, okay?

anyway, may i reinstate that this is a prequel to my other fic, GHOST OF YOU AND ME... ^^. hehehe... this is gonna be good...

onto the credits...! peepz, you know who you guys are... i won't mention your names because my hands are exhausted from all that typing... ^^. ill be sure to thank you guys in the next chappie, **blueberry pie**, i promise!!

oh, yeah and before i forget, please do R&R! ^^. God bless!!

lovelots,

say-chan

[this fic is dedicated to my twin, Ria, i'm sorry... i know you don't like the word, but i don't have anything more to say... and to Tainz, i hope you deal with your loss... my condolences...]


	2. Blueberry Pie

**strawberry shortcake, blueberry pie and apple juice **

by: say-chan

* * *

**disclaimer::** ookay... not much people reviewed... oh well,... i'm still gonna continue anyway... . haha . besides, i can't write the complete plot of ghost if i don't do this... so please bear with me people... - x-men is not mine, please don't sue...

**NOTE:** before anything else, this is a **PREQUEL to GHOST OF YOU AND ME**... **strawberry shortcake, blueberry pie and apple juice** is a trilogy. i **won't be updating** ghost of you and me until i finish this... sorry guys... .

* * *

_ and i found out, that we're all breaking hearts... that we're all broken hearts... if only love could find us all... if only hearts didn't have to fall... we can't mislead to make things right... so instead, we'll sleep alone tonight..._

_**Part Two : Blueberry Pie**_

Kurt's POV

I didn't understand why everything went swerving out of my way. I don't know why, but she always hurt me, in ways that she didn't even understand. Everything felt so unclear. I know that what I'm thinking of is...just a small thing. But small things do ruin a relationship like what it did to them before. I don't know if it's even right, to go catching her after a major break-up with Lance. But... I just didn't have the nerve not to. She was perfect... she was everything. Who wouldn't want to go catching her if she's free?

Sighing I pulled myself out of the reverie. I did not intend to be selfish, nor did I want to be so giving... I just wanted a little part of her time... for her to know what I really feel for her.

What was that song that said actions spoke louder than words? Well, all of that is CRAP. _To hell with actions, I don't even care about them. _I thought harshly to myself as I leaned down and took a mouthful of blueberry pie. Sighing, I didn't feel tough at all. I- just wanted some reassurance that she **did** care for me... That she did love me like the way I love her.

Sensing all the chaos forming in my brain, I pushed the thoughts away. All the tension became unbearable. I shook my head as I took another look around the café. She was late. I bent down to take a book out of my backpack when two pieces of paper fell out of my chest pocket. I picked the pieces of paper up and stared at them. _I just remembered, I was supposed to take her to the dance tomorrow... _The only problem is... well, I haven't asked her yet.

A shadow hovered above me. I looked up and saw her panting. "Hey, Sorry I'm late." she flashed a smile at me. Now, I know why Lance was crazy over her...

I simply smiled back and shook my head. "It's nothing... it's nothing, really." I replied as she sat down on the seat in front of me. "Err... you wanted to say something?" she asked after a couple of minutes in deafening silence. I snapped out of the thought I was in and nodded. "Yeah... I was... err..."

I bit my lip as I lost all courage to tell her- to ask her if she really felt the same way about me. Sighing, I looked up at her and smiled. I shook my head and said, "Nothing." then looked back at the blueberry pie I was eating.

I saw her brow crease and a small smile form on her lips. I looked up, innocently. "What?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Nothing." she replied.

I smiled at her naive gesture of trying to make me smile. The fact is- she did. And she made me fall for that innocence over and over. And- and all this time, I can't prevent myself from doing so. Deep inside, I asked myself, What is with her anyway?- I always asked myself why she made me fall madly in love like this. All I knew was, she was different from her-

She was different from Amanda.

flashback

I looked up at the big clock on the wall of the aquarium. This was the fourth time she stood me up. I tapped my foot impatiently as I slid down and sat on the floor. I had been waiting there for two hours because I thought she would come.

After two more hours of waiting, I finally broke it to myself. _She wasn't coming for you, Kurt. She stood you up. _Sighing, I picked up the bunch of flowers I bought for her and stood up from the floor. It was nighttime again, but the stars weren't shining above me... And I didn't even want them to do so. Right now, I just wanted to be alone.

I teleported home, not even trying to hide from the people around me as I did. And as I opened the doors to the Institute, I found Professor Xavier in front of me.

"Good Evening, Kurt." he greeted- but I was just not in the mood to go great him back. I replied with a casual wave with my free hand and went past him, not minding if I did anything to upset him or not.

"Kurt, do you want to talk?"

"Nein." I replied curtly in German.

"Well, alright." the professor said. "Good night, then. This may not me the right time to tell you, but I would appreciate if you keep you powers closely to yourself? You know what I mean."

I nodded and gestured a yes with a hand muttering a faint "Whatever." under my breath.

I passed the living room and saw Kitty and Rogue looking through magazines. I didn't even bother saying hello to them as I continued walking to my bedroom. I desperately needed a hot shower to wash all these thoughts off.

"Ooh, Lilies. " Kitty said as she stood up and walked to where I was. "Are those for someone?"

"Nein." I replied coolly, not even bothering to look up at her and react.

"Are those for me?" she teased with a smile.

"Whatever." I replied as I put the bouquet of lilies on her outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Kurt!"

I just shook my head and bamfed upstairs. I needed some rest. There were a lot of things in my mind. Stupid girls. Stupid Kitty. Stupid Amanda. I sighed as I tried to let go of the annoying feeling forming on my throat through a hot shower, but it didn't. It just made things worse than they already were.

end flashback

I sighed as I remembered what happened before. I felt emotionless, my head was so unclear. My thoughts reverted back to the day when Lance broke up with her. She poured her everything in me, her soul, her passion, her pain. And somehow when she did that, she made me feel the exact same way.

At first, I didn't want to get involved, I didn't want to get involved at all. She was perfect- she had everything. _Why would I want to help someone get into a better situation from where they are in right now when I can't even help myself get over this- loss?!_ I felt confused. Confused because I couldn't place myself in between her tears, her sobs, her pain- and I didn't want to either. But somehow, as she approached me, as her head touched my chest, there was this overwhelming feeling that made me rethink my feelings for her.

I think I love her.

Would it be enough to tell it to her straight up to her face? What if she dumps me? What if-? Sighing I pushed those thoughts away. I clasped my sweaty palms together and managed to return the smile she gave me.

She raised an eyebrow at me and said. "You told me to meet you here, Kurt. I thought you were gonna ask me something."

She caught me off-guard. I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost all of as sudden. I felt like all my feelings were going to explode inside me. I tried to gather all the courage left inside me, but I guess it was no use.

_Tomorrow, for sure..._

Annoyed, I pushed the pessimistic attitude out of my system. If I would do something, I should do it now, or it would be too late. _Was she worth it?_ Was she worth all this trouble brewing inside me?

I gulped and faked a smile. "Kitty, are you doing something tomorrow night?" I asked in one sentence.

I closed my eyes and tried to avoid the idea of rejection. A_rgh! I was stupid, I was so stupid! Of course, she would say no._ If fate were in my hands, I would turn back time to 20 seconds ago. I shouldn't have asked her. _What was I thinking?!_

I opened one eye and watched her as she smiled at me. "Kurt, what are you doing, silly?"

"I-" I opened my mouth to reason but the problem was, I didn't have a reason. "I-"

"Are you asking me to the dance?"

Both my eyes flung open as I heard those words. My jaw dropped and my face turned from totally freaked to totally confused. "How did you know?"

"Girls always know." she put in simply.

Finally, I got the courage to speak to her in a serious tone. "You see, Keety- I always say the wrong things all the time. I really don't know what to do. I really like you, but I feel like it's not the time to ask you to feel the same. Would you go to the dance with me?" I asked as I looked deep into her eyes. I held my breath for a couple of moments, waiting for her answer.

She smiled at me and said. " Well, Kurt, you've finally said the right thing. Of course I'd go to the dance with you."

* * *

a/n:

hey peepz!! finally, a continuation!! sorry for taking too long on updating... but it's finally here... so i hope you guys like this... and... please r&r!! -

luv, say-chan


End file.
